Crimson Rain
by claire of queenscove
Summary: alanna goes to the convent but events at court lead up to her involvement with a certain evil duke, and 2 handsome young noblemen. which path will she choose- good or evil? which man will she choose? and will it be too late when she finally does?
1. A Beautiful Nightmare

****

Crimson Rain

By: Miss Claire

****

Summary: Alanna-goes-to-the-convent. But with an evil twist, and a sad ending.

****

Rating: R - language, violence, and sexual scenes

****

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

****

Disclaimer: if you recognize it, I don't own it, although I wish I did. I bow down before tammy and her amazingness.

****

Author's Note: hopefully this shall be my masterpiece. Although I do say that about every story I start, still…I thoroughly enjoy the evil-ness of this plot to a far greater extent than the others. *evil cackle*

__

Chapter One - A Beautiful Nightmare

Lady Alanna of Trebond lay in her bed, tossing and turning restlessly. She was dreaming, but it was no ordinary dream. It was a recurring nightmare that played over and over in her head every night, giving her no rest, and tormenting her during the bleak hours of night and continuing throughout day. The dream always started out happily enough, but as it continued on, the horror would begin. Sweat covered the noblewoman's pale, lithe body and soaked through her flimsy nightdress of lace and ribbons. She let out a scream, but no sound could be heard coming from her parched throat as her mind succumbed to the terror…

__

"Alanna my rose, I've felt this way for some time and I've finally gotten the courage to ask. Will you…will you be my wife my darling Alanna?"

"_Oh Jon, marry…me? But…why? You could have any proper lady in the entire realm of Tortall. What on earth are you doing choosing me?"_

"Oh dearest, don't you see? I love you with all of my heart, and I would whether mine be the noblest or commonest in the land. Now give me your answer, and I beg you let it be yes."

"I…I don't know what to say. But yes, oh darling yes, I want to be yours forever."

"I promise you'll never regret this."

"I'll hold you to that." 

……

"I do", "And I as well", "So mote it be"

……

"But you MUST attend the ball tonight"

"I'm not in the mood"

"A queen can NOT simply be "not in the mood" Alanna!"

"Don't raise your voice to me Jonathon, what will the children think?"

  
"Let them think what they want." ::slap:: ::screams:: "Now I shall have my way with you, you fucking bitch and then you will go to the ball and act like a proper queen should act, not like the whore you are!" ::cries::

"No Jonathon, please, no…" ::muffled screams, then silence:: 

……

"Jonathon, I can't take living like this anymore. I thought when I married you I'd be starting a new life, a happy life but all I've gotten is heartache and pain. I just can't do this any longer, I'm leaving Jon, and I'm not coming back."

"You can't do that to me"

"Watch me" 

……

"Queen Alanna of Conte is being executed today for treason against the crown. Indeed this is a sad day for Traitor's Hill to see so beautiful and noble a woman being hung" 

……

Alanna jerked upright from her position tangled in the sheets on her bed. She lifted up the sleeves of her nightdress exposing the fresh bruises and cuts on her skin that always appeared after the nightmare. She reached up and gently touched her neck, wincing when her hand met the tender skin that was the product of ropeburn. She didn't bother wasting her gift on healing these wounds, for every day by noon they were healed, and every night by midnight they reappeared. It was a vicious cycle of pain and mental exhaustion. If it had been a normal nightmare, it wouldn't have been so bad. But it was so real. It was if she had lived the entire rest of her life in that span of a few hours, and it was no life at all but a living hell. 

She had started having these dreams two weeks ago, when Sister Mary-Katherine had told her that she was to be one of the 12 girls being sent to court on the 1st of May. It was now April 25th, and the dreams just kept getting worse and worse every night. 

__

Maybe once I get to Corus, they'll stop…or not. Goddess help me, what's going on with me. Are you trying to send me some kind of warning? Or is it prophecy? Punishment, maybe? I'm so confused. I wish Thom were here. 

She carefully rose out of bed and proceeded to the adjacent bathroom, ignoring the pain that shot through her body, and being careful of her black eye while she splashed water on her face. 

__

There's nothing for it - I'm just going to have to stay awake for the next five days. Oh gods. 

The next five days passed rather slowly as one can imagine, and Alanna was definitely more worse for the wear. 

"Alanna dear," Sister Mary-Katherine asked on the day of their departure, "whatever is the matter with you? You look ill - perhaps you should wait until I send the next batch of girls at midsummer-"

"NO," Alanna nearly screamed. "No, no," she recovered, "I'm fine really, just a bit nervous about going to court. I'm afraid I'm a tad overwhelmed really."

Mary-Katherine's worry disappeared from her face. This kind of problem she was used to dealing with. "Oh dear, you'll be fine, I promise. Although not excited about coming at first, I dare say you've turned out to be one, if not the best in your year. You'll make any man proud, Alanna. Now don't forget to enjoy yourself, and do try to stay out of trouble. Gods know you have a knack for getting caught up in it."

Alanna forced a feeble smile, curtsied, and excused herself to go finish last-minute packing. 

***

As she had expected, Alanna slept most of the three-day carriage ride to Corus, which didn't bother her a bit considering two things: one, the nightmares did not come and two, her carriage-mate was Thalia of Ridgecreek, who was an obnoxious, stuck-up twat who cared only for her looks and couldn't mind her own business. 

Alanna awoke with a start the afternoon of the third day to find Thalia glancing at her with a disdainful sort of excitement in her eyes. "Good evening oh Sleepy One. We're here, just arrived. Oh get up then," she added as she saw Alanna starting to lye back down on the carriage seat. "At least TRY to look presentable, will you? If not for yourself then for me, as I have to be associated with you as your year-mate." Alanna grunted in reply. 

"Who cares what I look like? I don't want to end up with some old rich bastard any time soon. I'm biding my time, Thalia, as well you should be."

"Hmmpf, well someone certainly has low standards. I thought for sure someone with your imagination might actually be interested in the Prince, but I guess I was wrong. Which is just as well considering the fact that he would never be interested in a girl like you."

"A girl like me?" she shot back with a tinge of ferocity in her voice. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"  


"Oh please Trebond, you might act the part of a lady, but you are no noble at heart. After all, you did try to win your shield didn't you? Weren't even there a day before they caught you were you?" Alanna growled deep in her throat.

"For your information I was there for almost three days, and I WOULD have made it had it not been for that stupid arse of a manservant that walked in on me in the bath."

"Either way, your masculinity much overshadows your supposed grace and poise, Alanna. May the best woman…win the best husband." She flashed a cocky smile and the carriage door opened suddenly, stopping the tense conversation that had been taking place.

"Miladies, we've taken your luggage to your rooms. If you would now follow me…"

Alanna stepped out of the carriage, and was still holding on to the servant's arm as she looked up at her new home, the Palace. She felt something strange in her throat as she glanced at the building that had six years ago been her hope and future, and was now, at the tender age of 17, her prison. "Gods, it wasn't supposed to turn out this way…"

__ __ __


	2. To Duel a Redhead

A/N: wow it hasn't even been 24 hours and I'm already updating? ::shock:: well, enjoy. I didn't really have much of an outline for this one, I just kind of started writing, hopefully it isn't **too** horrible. It's basically just meeting people and stuff. And a lovely fight scene of course. Oh and I desperately need a beta-reader for this story. If you'd like to volunteer for the job please email me at tennishunni87@aol.com. It would be greatly appreciated. And now, on with the show!

__

Chapter 2: To Duel a Red-head

Alanna looked around her new quarters, sighed, and sat down hard on her bed. She really didn't want to be here. How could the other girls be so excited about sealing their fate which would haunt them the rest of their days? They would marry some old bafoon, be forced to fuck him at will, and produce little bafoon juniors, all the while being forced to manage some fief in the middle of nowhere while the bafoon was out fucking the village girls and taking care of "business" elsewhere. Alanna might have been considered an optimist, but this really did not sound enticing to her. 

A knock on the door jerked her out of her depressing daydream. She stood and began hanging up her dresses in the wardrobe. "Come in," she called in a falsely cheerful voice. The door opened and Alanna turned around. When she saw who it was, her whole demeanor changed and she bounded over to the red-headed boy. 

"Thom! Oh gods, Thom you look wonderful!" Her twin picked her up and swung her around, while laughing. It was true too. His complexion was radiant, and his toned body was evident even through his tunic and undershirt. 

"You could say the same about you, dear sister," he replied. "If I wasn't your brother, I daresay I might be smitten with you." Alanna blushed and hugged him harder.

  
"Please don't say that Thom, it's blatantly not true."

"Did they teach you meekness as well as manners at that convent? What happened to the prideful girl I grew up with who always whooped my ass in everything we did…except for lessons, and never failed to endlessly tease me about it?"

"She's still here," she began assuredly. "I just haven't seen her in awhile. Surely you should know that I haven't changed too much from all the letters I've sent you."

"Too true, too true. I knew you hadn't been assimilated by those convent bitches, because why else would you beg me for two years to smuggle you a sword? 'Tis very unlady-like Lan,' I said, but no, you would not be satisfied without one. Now do tell me, how good **are** you at your swordsmanship?"

She grinned maliciously. Good enough to beat the pants off of you, that I can assure you. You never were one for the fighting arts, Thom."

He grinned back, even more maliciously. "But some things can be attained in due time, milady. Would you like a practice duel to prove myself?" 

Her grin widened. "Well of course, but I would hate to bloody your tunic right before dinner, O brother of mine." Those words she said, but she was already reaching for her breeches and undershirt which were hidden in a secret compartment of her luggage, underneath the frilly dresses. No tunic was needed, for it would just be taken off when the duel began.

"Let's go then," Thom said when she was dressed and ready. 

***

Sweat drenched the bodies of both twins, and surprise was evident in both sets of purple eyes. Alanna gasped as pain spread through her left side due to a skilled butterfly chop by Thom. She parried and jumped back, looking for any opening at all. He was good. In fact, if she was to be honest with herself, he was better than her, and she had trained with Javion, the head hostler at the convent who was an ex-officer of the King's Own, the personal guard of King Roald. He had been sent packing after eloping with his lady-love, and decided to spend the rest of his days taking care of the convent's many horses in his hometown, City of the Gods, and on the side, training Alanna for four hours a day: two before dawn, and two after sunset. If Alanna was anything, it should have been better than her weak brother who couldn't even pick up a sword let alone maneuver it so deftly the last time she'd seen him. But if Alanna was surprised, it was nothing compared to Thom's shock. He was the best swordsman among all the squires, and even most of the knights too, save for Alex of Tirragen, one of his best friends, and a few others. The duel had been going on now for at least 15 minutes, and still he hadn't been able to beat her, although he almost had a few times. Not only was this a girl, but it was his sister for crying out loud. She hadn't even trained properly in swordsmanship. _But if she hadn't_, a little voice in his mind said, _then how does she know all the right things to do? I think Alanna was keeping a little secret from the nuns at the convent. _Then at that moment, he saw an opening, as she raised her sword above her head to deliver a blow that would end the duel, and he snaked his sword around her arm, ending with its point a scant few inches away from her throat. Dejectedly, she lowered her arms, panting with exhaustion. 

"Good match," she said in between deep gasping breaths.

"You too," he replied as applause began from somewhere on the far side of the practice room. They both turned and a smile broke out on Thom's face as he greeted his friends warmly.

"And who might this mysterious young lad be, who almost beat our expert swordsman here?" a strangely familiar handsome young man with coal-black hair and cobalt-blue eyes asked Thom. 

Thom laughed and said, "Jon, this is my twin sister, Alanna. Alanna, this is Prince Jonathon."

Alanna who had stuck her hand out to shake his immediately dropped to an awkward curtsy after hearing his title, and a shiver of fear spread throughout her body as she remembered her dream.

"Oh please, none of that groveling if you will," the prince said to her. "I don't approve of it among friends, and any relative of Thom's is most certainly considered a friend of mine. You are a fine swordswoman, Alanna."

__

It was just a dream Alanna, she scolded herself. _Indeed, the prince seems very kind, and good-natured. Stop scaring yourself, people have nightmares all the time. _

Not nightmares where real wounds appear on your body, a sensible part of her mind began, but Alanna just ignored it. Staring into those blue eyes seemed to dissipate any bad thoughts she had first had of the prince.

"And indeed, what about us Thom?" said a tall, built man about the same age as the prince, with sparkling coal eyes, and a full head of dark brown hair, along with a warm, friendly smile. "Are we nothing compared to Jon? We'd like to be introduced to this female prodigy as well, you knucklehead."

Alanna blushed, for she knew she must look a fright with her hair frizzing from the humidity, covered in sweat, and dressed in boy's clothing. "Right then, Alanna this is Raoul of Goldenlake," the dark-brown-haired man smiled and bowed to her, "and this is Gary of Naxen, Gareth of Naxen's son". Here a man built along the same lines as Raoul but with light-brown eyes and matching hair also bowed to her. 

"I remember you…Alan was it back then?" he said with a teasing note in his voice. "I must say, I think I like the name Alanna much more."

She blushed once more. "I didn't really get the time to know anyone. After all I was only here three days," at this, she grimaced in remembrance of the shame she had felt as she was escorted from her rooms through the palace and to a waiting carriage that sent her to the convent, with a crying 11-year old inside who would not be consoled. 

"Well now that you're back," boomed Raoul's deep voice, "you have plenty of time to get to know us." He winked at her and turned to the others. "Looks like it's almost time for dinner, shall we go wash up?"

"Yes, let's," replied Gary. "Hope to see you at the ball tonight, Lady Alanna," he grinned at her and turned to follow Raoul's retreating form. 

"Dammit," exclaimed Alanna in anger. "There's a ball tonight, in our honor," she said referring to her and her year-mates from the convent. "Why oh why do they torture us like this?" she said to no one in particular, and then ran off to her room to bathe and get ready for dinner, without so much as a backward glance at her brother or the prince, who were standing there, one grinning, the other with a puzzled expression on his face. 

"She certainly is something," the latter said to the former. 

"That she is," Thom replied. "C'mon Jon, we'd best go wash up too."

The prince sighed. "Unfortunately you're right. Although I am starving," he added, and with that, the two of them exited the practice room and continued toward their separate quarters, with one in particular looking very forward to the ball tonight, during which he planned to ask a certain fiery red-head to dance. 

A/N: ho hum that was actually really fun to write. I love Raoul. I think I shall marry him, indeed. I know a lot of you are thinking, oh dear why is Alanna ignoring her horrific dreams and liking Jon, that prat? Well darlings, Jon indeed is a prat, but you are forgetting just how much eye-candy he actually is. YUM. Yes, so let them lust after each other because I have greater and bigger plans for them both. Although actually the plans aren't that much greater for dear old Jon, but still… you shall see. 


	3. The One with the Royal Ball and Much ado...

A/N: a poem for your time… **I started this fic in December, and now, alas, it's May. Now the next installment - I'm so sorry for the delay. **Oh yes. I should become a poet and base my life earning on it. Or not. Ahem. On with the story. Oh and a question for my loyal readers - should I capitalize "ado"?

__

Chapter Three - The One with the Royal Ball and Much ado about Flirting

Alanna raced back to her room, and arrived, out of breath, and light-headed - the reason being the run or a pair of exquisite blue eyes she wasn't sure. Glancing around her room, she saw that the remainder of her clothes had been hung up and her things put away, and a warm bath was waiting for her. She had nothing to do but undress, and situate her aching body in the inviting water.

Unfortunately, now that she was alone, her mind began to argue with itself. Memories of the haunting dreams kept plaguing her, no matter how hard she tried to ignore them. _They were only dreams. Only dreams? Have you ever heard of anyone **else **having recurring dreams with very real physical consequences? It's only a coincidence. A coincidence? How could cuts and bruises be a coincidence? Maybe I was sleep walking and…and what? Fell down stairs, took a knife to my skin and tied a rope around my neck? Be reasonable Alanna, maybe the gods were sending you a warning of some kind. A warning? Why would they do that - they've never meddled in your life before and it's not like you're special in any way. Oh I'm never going to figure this - -_

Suddenly, Alanna's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knocking on the door. Someone was growing impatient. Vaguely realizing that the water had grown lukewarm around her, she hopped out of her bath, threw a robe around her, and answered the incessant pounding. Standing there was the one person she least wanted to see: Thalia. "What do you want?" She asked more sharply than she would have had she not been in such a pensive mood.

"You're not even dressed yet?! Where were you at dinner? We're all waiting for you - they're about to begin announcing us any second. But here you are, just out of the bath. Get dressed before I KILL you for making me wait!"

"Oh shove it, Thalia. I'll be ready when I'm ready," Alanna replied but felt the beginning of panic rising in her stomach. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"We don't **have** 10 minutes!" she heard Thaila shout through her already slammed door.

"Oh gods, why, why, why? I'm always late to everything!" She jerked open the wardrobe door, finding the sapphire blue dress she'd previously picked to wear tonight. Throwing it on haphazardly, she threw her hair into a messy updo, then applied a minimum of face paints, and diamond ear bobs to complete her look. Halfway down the corridor, she realized she wasn't wearing any shoes, so she raced back and found a pair of comfortable slippers before running to the waiting chamber where 3 of her remaining year mates were waiting impatiently.

"There you are Alanna, no one thought to come get you when you didn't show up at dinner. We thought you might be taking a nap, but we had to rearrange the entire order of presentation when you were late, and we all got so worried so we sent Th--" fidgety Marla was interrupted by the presenter.

"Alanna of Trebond? It's your turn, milady. If you'd please come here." He glanced her way, giving her a fatherly smile. She returned it, and drawing a deep breath stepped forward. The doors opened and she began her descent as she heard his voice boom, "Lady Alanna of Trebond, daughter of Lord Alan of Trebond," and she glanced around the ballroom from her high vantage point. Not many took notice of the red-headed teenager that was descending the stairs for the first (_probably only _she thought to herself) time in her life, but she caught sight of her twin, who was beaming at her with pride, and saw next to him, Jonathon, Gary, Raoul, and other young men she didn't recognize. _Would I have been friends with those very squires and knights if I had gotten to stay and complete my training? Or would they have hated me, and bullied me? I guess I'll never know_. Alanna's thoughts had become melancholy and reminiscent as she finished descending the seemingly never-ending stairs, but at the bottom, all thoughts escaped her head as the tall, handsome Prince took her hand, kissing it and said, "You look absolutely lovely tonight, Lady Alanna, and I would appreciate it greatly if you gave me the privilege of having this dance."

She could feel herself blushing deeply as she consented, and he lead her out on the dance floor, where they began the lively waltz which left them both out of breath after it was over. She wanted to stay with him, and talk, but she was immediately swept away by Raoul, this time into a slower minuet. "You look divine, Lady Alanna," he remarked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh really?" she cheekily questioned, sensing the amusement in his voice.

"Actually," he replied, "Any improvement at all over your previous state this afternoon would have been quite divine," he laughed. "However, it seems I'm not the only one to have taken notice of the drastic change," he continued as Alanna glanced over his shoulder at Jonathon, who was laughing at something his dance partner had just said - who she was horrified to see was Thalia. He seemed to feel her looking, and he glanced up and held her violet eyes with his blue ones. She had to break the gaze for it was so intense.

"Well, to be frankly honest with you, Sir Raoul, I feel much more comfortable in that slightly less-than-lady-like state than I do now, in this "divine" one."

He beamed at her, and said, "Please call me Raoul, I have the feeling that you and I will get along quite well." And for all the teasing in his voice, she sensed a deep sincerity behind the façade.

After a few more dances with various other knights, including Sir Gary, who had also asked her to keep to a first name basis, she began walking towards a corner where Thom was standing, conversing with a very tall, very handsome man with dark features, who had been catching her eye all night. Inexplicably, she felt drawn to the knight, and was very intent on meeting him until the Prince walked into her line of view and propositioned some very appealing alone time. "Shall we go on a stroll through the gardens? You can consider it the grand tour," he joked merrily, and she readily agreed, forgetting in that instant about the dark man who watched her leave through a side exit with Jonathon.

The man turned to Thom, and queried, "Your sister and the prince seem to be getting along well enough, but aren't you afraid he might use her like the others?"

Thom shifted uncomfortably and replied, "Jon knows better than to do that with my sister. He'll respect me, if not her."

"I don't know, Thom. Someone as beautiful as she is…" his voice drifted off in a insinuating manner.

"No, Alex. I'll remind him of our friendship. He wouldn't want to do anything to ruin that, now would he?"

The dark man shrugged, and walked off to proposition a young lady into a dance, leaving Thom alone with his thoughts. _No, Jon won't do that. He won't._

Alanna was perched daintily on the edge of a stone bench, listening to the Prince chatter on about court, his parents, and friends. The nuns at the convent had taught her how to look attentive without hearing a word spoken. _Good thing too, _she thought. _'Cuz this guy is way boring. Hot…but way boring. _"But anyway, enough about me, (A/N: riiiight) tell me something about you, Alanna - it's ok if I call you Alanna right?"

Alanna sighed inwardly at his childishness. "Of course. There's not really much to say about me - life is pretty dull when you're raised in a convent." He laughed. She assumed he would. They talked for a while longer when Alanna, tired of the boring, polite conversation she was being forced to make, suggested that they go back inside, lest their friends become suspicious.

"Oh yes," he agreed, his eyes shining. "We wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" With that he took her hand and kissed it lightly, for the second time that evening, and the following eye contact made her shiver. He might not have been blessed with brains, but the boy was certainly blessed with looks. She took his arm as he led the way back to the ballroom, and upon arrival, Raoul immediately asked for a dance, and as she let him lead her back out onto the floor, she thought she heard Jon muttering something under his breath about wanting another cream puff…but certainly that must have been her imagination.

A/N: haha in case you're wondering about the cream puff part - that was for George's-Secret-Lover. Yes go read her story, New Definition of a Lady. It's very promising, and very good. I feel so bad for Jon. I have to make him all stupid and dull. Ok that's a lie, I don't feel that bad for him. Hmm….unfortunately as you will see in later chapters though, he isn't as stupid and dull as I've made him out to be - - in fact quite the opposite. But like I said, you shall see. That is, if you review.


	4. You Make Me Wanna Lala

A/N: I am a horrible, horrible person. I kept **thinking** about updating, truly I did. I just never did it. weak laughter so anyway, without further ado, the next chappie in which Jon is annoying and Alanna makes the acquaintance of a very, very sexy man. ; D

__

Chapter Four - You Make Me Wanna Lala

Alanna was awoken from a very pleasant dream about blue eyes the next morning by an insistent rapping on the door, and the accompanying sounds of Thom's voice yelling, "'Lan, get your ass out of bed". Alanna grinned, and, yawning, made her way to the door while grabbing a sheer lavender robe on the way. "Hi there stranger," she said after opening the door fully to allow Thom entrance to her room. Immediately she blushed and slammed the door as she yelled, "You didn't tell me you had company you clout!"

"Sorry," a muffled voice came from the other side of the door. "Hurry up and get dressed, it's time for your royal tour of the palace."

Alanna rolled her eyes as she found an appropriate day dress of blue silk, and grimaced when she thought of the surprise (and interest) in Jonathon's eyes when she had opened the door wearing nothing but a nightie and a see-through robe.

An hour later, Alanna was stifling yawns, and trying to ignore her growling stomach while she feigned interest in portraits of past monarchs, and viewings of the royal china patterns. A normal girl would have been thrilled at the prospect of being escorted around by the prince, but Alanna was no ordinary girl. "This is so fascinating, Jonathon" she lied through her teeth, after he had finished explaining the Conte crest to her for what seemed like the ten millionth time. She could handle this sort of thing…barely. The highlight of the afternoon was when she and the prince strolled by a group of court ladies who whispered and pointed jealously, Thalia being one of them. She blew her a kiss, and relished at the indignant expression on her face. Maybe having Jonathon around wouldn't be so bad after all.

Alanna was sweating in the early June heat as she and her new-found friend, Cythera, were traveling into the city on their weekly trip to browse through the latest fashions and trinkets. Alanna also like to stop and drool over the swords and daggers, but Cythera didn't mind, which was one of the main reasons the girls got along so well. "Soo," the tall blonde drawled, "I suppose Jon is escorting you to tonight's ball?"

Alanna smiled at the thought of it. "Yes, I suppose he is, Cy. What about you? D'you still have your eye on Sir Raoul?" She grinned when she thought of the fight that had broken out between him and Gary only the day before over who had gotten the most amount of dances from her friend at the last ball.

The girl's green eyes danced merrily as she replied with a blush, "I don't know, Sir Gareth is very handsome as well, don't you think?"

"Oh certainly," Alanna said, giggling with mirth. "But you **are** going to have to choose eventually, maybe before they kill each other over who gets to court you."

Cythera's blush only deepened. She looked thoughtful for a second. "You know who I really wouldn't mind courting? Alex of Tirragen. I think he rivals even Jon in his looks."

Now it was Alanna's turn to blush. Alex was good friends with her brother, and she had enjoyed many a discussion with him over the ethics in current foreign policy and such, but he had never seemed quite interested in anything other than a friendship, which was all for the better since she and Jon had grown increasingly close over the past month. The servants already had bets on how long the relationship would last, but Alanna didn't care about all the court gossip, she was just glad she had Jon, who really was a great guy once you got past his princely façade, and metrosexual tendencies, like the fact that his nails always looked better than hers, he took at least 4 baths a day, and his legs were usually smoother than hers. She looked past all of his little annoying nuances, and saw a truly noble heart, that she was really starting to love. It was as if the nightmares had never existed - she could only remember that she had dreamed of him, but that was all.

However, she **had** been having interesting dreams about Jon's cousin, Duke Roger, lately. The man was positively creepy. She would never say as much to Jon, but she kept getting the feeling that he only put up with him, much like an annoying puppy. But of course, that was ridiculous. Still, after having a dream only the night before where he had been standing atop the palace holding Jon's severed head in his right hand and the crown in the other, she woke up with a queasy feeling in her stomach, that she still couldn't shake.

The girls made their way back to the palace after purchasing a few ribbons, bracelets, and a dagger for Alanna, and gossiped about the new batch of convent girls, some of which they knew. "Delia of Eldorne, the girl is a walking man-eater! She treats them so well until she gets what she wants from them and then she leaves them broken-hearted on the side of the road," Cythera said, with a hint of anger in her voice. "You know Alanna, rumor has it that she's out to get your prince," she said in a low tone, so that no passerby could overhear.

Alanna snorted and replied, "Let her try, even if she succeeded she wouldn't be gaining much! Come on, Cyth, keep up!" she yelled as she set into a spring towards the palace gates where dinner was waiting.

Later that night, Alanna stole a glance over at her friend, and saw that she was seated comfortably between Raoul and Gary on Thom's bed, flirting like crazy with both of them. The group of friends was gathered in his room, with the only notable absence being Jon, who was attending to some courtly duty or another. Thom was sprawled across his floor trying his hardest not to fall asleep while the blonde Francis of Nond sat at his desk, finishing the night's homework (he and Thom were both still squires). Meanwhile Alanna and Alex were engaged in a heated chess game. After she finally got him in checkmate, he threw up his hands in defeat, and proclaimed loudly, "Well, now that I've once again gotten my ass beaten by a girl half my size, I think I'm going to go for a stroll to the stables to check on my valiant steed, who, might I add, always lets me beat him in chess."

Alanna grinned and, ignoring the majority of his statement said, "May I accompany you? It is rather hot in here, and I do so love Sunshine," Alanna added, referring to Alex's large bay gelding, who seemed to have taken to her.

Alex, consenting reluctantly, made his way toward the door, Alanna on his heels. They stopped by the palace kitchen on their way, grabbing some apples for themselves and the horses. Alanna loved chatting with Alex because, unlike Jon, he enjoyed carrying on intellectually stimulating conversations, not just court gossip, which she did plenty of with Cythera. Tonight they were discussing the ramifications of a recent peasant revolt in Tusaine, and how it might affect the Tortallan lower classes once they got word. Alanna debated with him, stating, "It isn't as if one has to be subjected to the life of a peasant for the duration of an entire lifetime; one can always rise above what one is born in to become a wealthy merchant, tavern-owner, shopkeeper or even gaining nobility through marriage in some cases."

"While that's all the true, and even though the merchant class themselves far outnumber us, and are even approaching our monetary status, there will always be a majority that doesn't rise in their lifetime, and that is sick of "the system", and ready for rebellion. Although, I don't think we'll have any trouble, at least not while Roald is alive. Now, under Jon's rule, perhaps…"

Alanna glanced up, startled. They had already reached the stables. Alex held the door open for her and gave her an over-chivalrous bow. "Milady, if you would."

Alanna walked in after smacking him upside the head and reminding him that she was no Lady, at least not on the inside.

She then commenced to prance over to Sunshine's stall, who awakened with a snort, and gladly took the apple in her outstretched palm. "You know," Alex said, sneaking up behind her. "I daresay my horse has a better relationship with you than I do." With that said, he grabbed her waist and twirled her around so that she was facing him, and very close. A sharp intake of breath left her gasping for more air, but looking up into Alex's handsome face made breathing very hard, and she was acutely aware of every place that their bodies were now touching. "Will you dance with me?" he asked, his voice suddenly hoarse.

"But we're surrounded by horses, and there's no music," she babbled, not being able to think clearly. She had never felt like this, not even with Jon, and they had shared many a kiss. _Kiss, what am I thinking? I can't kiss Alex. I can't. I'm courting Jon, JON. Not Alex. Not…Alex, with his tan skin, and his deep brown eyes, and dark hair, and…SHUT UP self. _She glanced down at her feet and realized she was moving. He was leading her in a slow minuet, and her feet, so well trained by the priestesses at the convent, were automatically following along. She gave in, shutting off all contact with the rational part of her brain, and gently laid her head against his shoulder, bringing them even closer. She was thoroughly enjoying the moment when Alex took her by her chin, tilting her head up to him.

"You know, Alanna, I can't stop thinking about you. While I'm training, while I eat, while I sleep, when we're at balls I get so jealous when I see you with Jon. Thank you for giving me this dance." Alanna barely had time to register the words when he leaned in closer, inching toward her trembling lips. Somewhere, deep inside her, a voice rose up.

"No! Alex you can't - we can't…this can't happen." _Where did that come from? Of course this can happen. Nooo brain stop it. _"I love Jon." _I do? Says who?_ "I'm sorry, but I do value your friendship. I hope you can understand." She backed away one step, and just in time.

"Hello dear friends!" boomed Jon's majestic voice as he stepped into the building, and spotted the two of them standing near Sunshine's stall. "Francis told me I could find you here. Seems as though Raoul, Gary, and Cythera have wandered off somewhere, and Thom was dead asleep on his floor. Quite funny really, you should go have a look-see," he said, taking her hand and kissing it, while a deep blush came to her cheeks, as she thought of the dire consequences that would have occurred if he had come in just mere minutes ago. Jon glanced at his friend. "You're not trying to steal away the may blossom of my heart now are you, Alex? Because I would be forced to inflict pain upon you." He slapped him on the arm in a friendly gesture, and then spoke to Alanna again. "Are you tired, darling? It's nearly midnight, and it would be an honor to escort you to your room." She nodded, taking Jon's arm, and following him. "Goodnight Alex, better get some sleep, we have scouting duty tomorrow."

As they walked out, Alanna stole a glance back at Alex, who was not looking at her, but stroking Sunshine's mane, and looking thoughtful. _I wonder what he's thinking._

The next day, Jon glanced at his friend Alex while they were riding through the countryside surrounding Corus. "You look tired, didn't you get any rest last night like I told you?"

"Hmm? Oh…yeah I did. I just had a lot on my mind, and had some trouble going to sleep, that's all."

"How funny, Alanna said the same thing. I for one have nothing on my mind as of late. "No worries", you should follow that motto."

"Yeah, I guess I should, Jon."

A/N: 1.AHH SOMEONE - WHAT HOUSE IS CYTHERA OF? (I keep thinking Elden but I'm not sure).

2.I know they didn't have the word metrosexual in Tortall. But I don't care.

3.I remember reading another Alannaconvent fic where Cythera was also her best friend. I didn't really STEAL the idea, I just kind of…borrowed it because frankly, I didn't really feel like making up another character. Besides, it's very probable that they would befriend each other don't you think?

4.And my little Jon haters, don't worry. **_THIS FIC IS NOT A/J_**. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it was.

5.the title is from lyrics to Lala by Ashlee Simpson. It's quite a good song, actually. meep

6.I was originally planning on including George in my fic, but now, however, I see that he is very unnecessary as I was intending to kill him off anyway. So, sorry George-lovers, he still exists, just not in the major plot-line of my story.

7. I had kind of a Georgia Nicholson thought dialogue going on there. Those of you who know who I am talking about will know WHAT I am talking about.

8. I would like to extend a thank-you to all of my persistent reviewers who egg me on to get chapters out sooner, and for all the good advice they give. I would be nowhere today without them. Here, take a cookie.


End file.
